Opening: The Mini Force Rangers meet Lightning
This is how The Mini Force Rangers meet Lightning goes in The Mini Force Rangers' Adventures of Cars. Volt: Whoa. Guys, I'm picking up a strong signal. It's showing that a movie character needs our help. Sammy: Who's calling for help? Volt: It's not exactly a call for help. It's more like a signature that just means we need to teach someone something they've never experienced. Anyway, the character who needs our help is talking red race car named Lightning McQueen. Lucy: Who's Lightning McQueen? Volt: He's an anthromorphic talking race car. (shows his friends a picture of Lightning) Max: Wow. He looks awesome. And love the lightning bolt. Volt: We have to go to his world and deal with the problem, whatever it is, right away. Sammy: Right. (They open the portal and go through. They arrive in a pitch black area which is illuminated by their suits) Lightning McQueen: (inhales and exhales) Okay. Here we go. Focus. Speed. I am speed. (A shot of cars racing) Max: What was that? Lightning McQueen: One winner. 42 losers. I eat losers for breakfast. (A shot of cars racing) Volt: Okay, what's going on here? Sammy: I don't know. Lightning McQueen: Breakfast? Wait, maybe I should've had breakfast. A little breck-y could be good for me. No, no, no, stay focused. Speed. (A shot of cars racing) Lucy: What the heck? Lightning McQueen: I'm faster than fast. Quicker than quick. I am lightning. (Someone knocks from outside) Mack: Hey, Lightning, you ready? (A trailer door opens. The Mini Force Rangers shield their eyes from the light) Lightning McQueen: Oh, yeah. Lightning's ready. (Lightning is revealed as light pours into the trailer) Max: So, that's what he looks like. Volt: Yeah. Let's follow him and watch the race. (They follow Lightning out of the trailer) (They see hundreds of cars photographing Lightning) Lightning McQueen: Ka-chow! (The Mini Force Rangers watch the race from the top of the trailer) Sammy: Look at them go. Lucy: Yeah. Max: That race is awesome. Volt: They're nearly as fast as me. (On the track, Chick Hicks purposely bumps a car off the track) Lucy: Whoa, that was mean. Volt: I bet, he might be working for Pascal. Sammy: I don't think so. He's Chick Hicks. His sponsor, Hostile Takeover Bank. Lucy: Oh. (The blue 43 Dinoco racer, Strip "The King" Weathers, overtakes him) Max: Whoa, what a move. Volt: Did you see that? Sammy: That's The King, Strip Weathers. Lucy: Look up there. (points towards the announcer's booth) Bob Cutlass: Welcome back to the Dinoco 400. I'm Bob Cutlass, here with my good friend, Darrell Cartrip. We're midway through what may turn out to be a historic day for racing. Darrell Cartrip: Bob, my oil pressure's through the roof right now. If this gets any more exciting, they're gonna have to tow me outta the booth! Bob Cutlass: Right you are, Darrell. Three cars are tied for the season points lead, heading into the final race of the season. And the winner of this race, Darrell, will win the season title and the Piston Cup. Does The King, Strip Weathers, have one more victory in him before retirement? Darrell Cartrip: He's been Dinoco's golden boy for years! Can he win them one last Piston Cup? Bob Cutlass: And, as always, in the second place spot we find Chick Hicks. He's been chasing that tailfin his entire career. Darrell Cartrip: Chick thought this was his year, Bob. His chance to finally emerge from The King's shadow. But the last thing he expected was...Lightning McQueen! Bob Cutlass: You know, I don't think anybody expected this. The rookie sensation came into the season unknown. But everyone knows him now. Darrell Cartrip: Will he be the first rookie to win a Piston Cup and land Dinoco? Bob Cutlass: The legend, the runner-up, and the rookie! Three cars, one champion! (Cut back to the track) (Lightning draws level with Chick in second place) Chick Hicks: No, you don't. (They joustle for position and Lightning gets passed Chick) (Chick charges up to Lightning, clips him from behind and then he skids off the track) Max: Whoa, did you just see that? Volt: That was hardcore! (Pascal is watching from a distance) Pascal (Miniforce): That's my cheater car. Just what I needed to destroy the Miniforce. (McQueen gets back on the track. Chick sees this) Chick Hicks: Dinoco is all mine! (bumps the car next to him) Darrell Cartrip: Trouble! Turn three! Chick Hicks: (chuckles) Get through that, McQueen! (The other cars crash into each other) Bob Cutlass: A huge crash behind the leaders! (The cars smash into each other, one even ending up on another's roof) Volt: Whoa! Bob Cutlass: Wait a second, Darrell. McQueen is in the wreckage! Darrell Cartrip: There's no way the rookie can make it through! No in one piece that is! (Lightning McQueen drives past the wreckage) Darrell Cartrip: What a move! (The crowd goes wild as Lightning McQueen drives through the wreckage) Volt: Whoo! Sammy: That's awesome! (Lightning McQueen drives past the wreckage) Mia and Tia: Lightning! Ah! Bob Cutlass: Man! A spectacular move by Lightning McQueen! Lightning McQueen: Yeah! Ka-chow! (The crowd chants Lightning's name as he continues on his way) RV Truck: Yeah, McQueen! Ka-chow! Bob Cutlass: As everyone else heads into the pits, McQueen stays out to take the lead. (Chick is having a tire change) Chick Hicks: What do you think, boys? A thing of beauty. Chick's crewcheif: McQueen made it through! Chick Hicks: What?! Come on! You gotta get me out there! Let's go! Bob Cutlass: McQueen's not going into the pits! Darrell Cartrip: The rookie just fired his crewcheif? That's the third one this season! Bob Cutlass: Well, he did say he likes working alone, Darrell. Looks like Chick got caught up in the pits. Chick's crewcheif: Go, go, go, go! Darrell Cartrip: Yeah, after a stop like that, Chick Hicks has a lot of ground to make up. Get ready, boys, we're coming to the restart. Volt: This is getting exciting. (The race cars are racing around the track) Chick Hicks: Come on, come on, come on! (The racers continues racing) (McQueen goes into the pits) Not Chuck: We need tires now! Come on, let's go! Lightning McQueen: No, no, no, no. No tires! Just gas! Not Chuck: What?! You need tires, you idiot! Volt: No tires?! Seriously?! Sammy: That's very dangerous! (Lightning McQueen moves onto his last lap) Bob Cutlass: This is it, Darrell. One lap to go and Lightning McQueen has a huge lead. Darrell Cartrip: Oh, he's got it in the bag. Call in the dogs and put out the fire. We're gonna crown us a new champion. Lightning McQueen: Checkered flag, here I come! (One of his tires blows) Darrell Cartrip: Oh, no! McQueen has blown a tire! Bob Cutlass: And with only one turn to go, can he make it? Not Chuck: You fool! (A crew member knocks the tire rack over) Chick's crewchief: McQueen's blown a tire! McQueen's blown a tire! Go, go, go! (Chick Hicks and the King are racing together to catch up with McQueen) Bob Cutlass: King and Chick are closing in on McQueen. Darrell Cartrip: This is going to be a close finish. (The three cars are closing in on the finish line and McQueen second tire popped) Darrell Cartrip: He's lost another tire! The King and Chick are coming up fast! Bob Cutlass: They're entering turn three! Lightning McQueen: Come on! (grunts) (The camera shows the other racers catching up.) Darrell Cartrip: I don't believe what I'm watching, Bob! Lightning McQueen is 100 feet from his Piston Cup! Lightning McQueen: (gasps and continuously does several jumps towards the finish line as the King and Chick are getting closer) Chick Hicks: (growls and finally gets beside the King, but not in front of him) Bob Cutlass: The King and Chick rounding turn four. (McQueen is still jumping continuously towards the finish line as the King and Chick get closer and closer.) Darrell Cartrip: Down the stretch they come! And it's, and it's... (The King and Chick cross the finish line along with McQueen stretching his tongue out over it.) Bob Cutlass: It's too close to call! Darrell Cartrip: I don't believe it! Bob Cutlass: Too close to call! Mia and Tia: Lightning! Darrell Cartrip: I don't believe it! (cheers) Bob Cutlass: (while Darrell is talking) The most spectacular, amazing, unequivocally, unbelievable ending in the history of the world! Darrell Cartrip: Look at that! Bob Cutlass: And we don't even know who won! (The officials are then shown watching replays of the finish at different angles.) Security Officer 1: That's very close to call. Security Officer 2: Can we play that again? (Meanwhile, one of the security officers, named Richard Clayton Kensington, notices someone watching them with a camera.) Richard Clayton Kensington: Hey, no cameras! Get outta here! (The screen shows from a reporter's camera filming Kori Turbowitz with McQueen and his pit crew as the Rust-eze pitties change his tires while the team watch from a distance.) Kori Turbowitz: We're here in Victory Lane, awaiting the race results. McQueen, that was quite a risky move, not taking tires. Not Chuck: Tell me about it! Kori Turbowitz: Are you sorry you didn't have a crew chief out there? Not Chuck: Ha! Lightning McQueen: (chuckles) Oh, Kori. There's a lot more to racing than just winning. I mean, taking the race by a full lap... Where's the entertainment in that? Not Chuck: Ha! Lightning McQueen: No, no. I wanted to give the folks a little sizzle. Not Chuck: Sizzle? Lightning McQueen: Am I sorry I didn't have a crew chief? No. I'm not. Cause I'm a one man show. Not Chuck: What? Oh, yeah, right. Kori Turbowitz: (to the TV audience) That was a very confident Lightning McQueen. Coming to you live from Victory Lane, I'm Kori Turbowitz. (Kori then drives away, while the reporter tries to get McQueen's bolt sticker on the TV screen. Not Chuck was blocking the view while changing one of McQueen's tires.) Reporter: Hey! Get outta the shot. Lightning McQueen: Yo, Chuck. Chuck, what are you doing? You're blockin' the camera! Everyone wants to see the bolt. Not Chuck: What?! Lightning McQueen: Now, back away. Not Chuck: (groans and slams his air wrench towards the ground) That's it! Come on, guys. (The Rust-eze pitties then leave.) Lightning McQueen: (as one of the pitties drops his side onto the ground) Ow! Whoa, team! Where are you going? Not Chuck: We quit, Mr. One-Man Show! Lightning McQueen: Oh, OK, leave. Fine. (chuckles) How will I ever find anyone else who knows how to fill me up with gas? (The crowd then laughs.) Lightning McQueen: Adios, Chuck! Not Chuck: And my name is not Chuck! Lightning McQueen: Oh, whatever. (Chick and his crew emerge from the crowd) Chick Hicks: Hey, Lightning! Yo, McQueen! That was some pretty darn nice racing out there. BY ME! (laughs) Welcome to the Chick Era baby! The Piston Cup? It's mine, dude. It's mine... (to his crew) Hey, fellas, how do you I'd look in Dinoco blue? Dinoco blue! (laughs again) Lightning McQueen: In your dreams, Thunder. Chick Hicks: Yeah, right. Thunder? What's he talkin' about, "Thunder"? Lightning McQueen: You know, 'cause thunder always comes after lightning. (poses to the crowd) Ka-ping! Ka-pow! Chick Hicks: (to his pitties) Who knew about the thunder thing? HTB Pitty: I didn't. (The crowd then tries to take pictures of McQueen posing his flashing bolt sticker to them.) Photographer 1: Give us the bolt, McQueen! Photographer 2: That's right. Photographer 3: Right in the lens. Houser Boon: Show us the bolt! Photographer 4: Show me the bolt, baby! Photographer 5: Smile, McQueen! Photographer 6: Show me the bolt, McQueen! Photographer 7: That's it! Lightning McQueen: Ka-chow! Ka-ping! Ka-pow! (Meanwhile, at the Dinoco Tent) Tex Dinoco: Oh-ee! That was one close finish. You sure made Dinoco proud. Thank you, King. The King: Well, Tex, you've been good to me all these years. It's the least I could do. Lynda Weathers: Whatever happens, you're a winner to me, you old daddy rabbit. The King: Thanks, dear. Wouldn't be nothing without you. (Lightning is still being photographed when Mia and Tia push their way through to him) Then Mia and Tia come up, screaming for McQueen.) Mia: I'm Mia. Tia: I'm Tia. Mia and Tia: We're, like, your biggest fans! Ka-chow! (they flash McQueen with their headlights) Lightning McQueen: I love being me. (Then two police officers come up to move Mia and Tia away.) Police: OK, girls, that's it! Mia and Tia: We love you, Lightning! (McQueen chuckles, and blows a kiss to Mia and Tia. Then The King comes up.) The King: Hey, buddy. You're one gutsy racer. Lightning McQueen: Oh, hey, Mr. The King. The King: And you got more talent in one lug nut than a lot of cars has got in their whole body. Lightning McQueen: Really? Oh, that... The King: But you're stupid. Lightning McQueen: Excuse me? The King: This ain't a one-man deal, kid. You need to wise up and get yourself a good crew chief and a good team. You ain't gonna win unless you got good folks behind you, (his voice dwindles as McQueen looks towards the Dinoco stage) and you let them do their job, like they should. Like I tell the boys at the shop... Lightning McQueen: (to himself) A good team. Yeah... (Electronic music plays as McQueen daydreams of being sponsored by Dinoco. It shows him with a trophy and two Dinoco Girls beside him, with one of the girls kissing him on the cheek. Then it shows his paint being changed to blue, removing his decals and replacing the Rust-eze logo with Dinoco's. It shows the text saying "The new face of Dinoco", and changing the text "The King" to a logo of McQueen with the text "Lightning McQueen". It then shows McQueen posing in a studio.) Lightning McQueen: Ka-chow! Ka-pow! (Then it shows McQueen on the covers of some magazines, and then it shows him with Mia and Tia in Dinoco paint on a red carpet being surrounded by a cheering crowd. Then it shows the text "Lightning McQueen is Lightning Storm". It shows some people being attacked by some giant robots with bodies shaped like spark plugs. One person, who gets zapped by a robot's laser, does the Wilhelm scream as he turns to dust. McQueen is flying in the air, and shoots missiles at the robots. Then the screen shows McQueen with Mia and Tia around the crowd from on the red carpet, which McQueen signs his tire marks on the Walk of Fame. Then it shows him inside a building near the Hollywood Sign, which he is between Mia and Tia painted gold.) Mia: Oh, Lightning! (Both Mia and Tia repeatedly kiss McQueen on the sides. Then his daydream ends as the screen shows the present day.) The King: If you figure that out, you just gonna be OK. Lightning McQueen: Oh, (clears his throat) yeah, that... That is spectacular advice. Thank you, Mr. The King. (Just then, a fanfare is then heard.) Lightning McQueen: Oh! Bob Cutlass: Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time in Piston Cup history... Lightning McQueen: (revving his engine) A rookie has won the Piston Cup. (He then drives through the wallpaper of the stage to the front.) Yes! Bob Cutlass: ...we have a three-way tie. (McQueen was shocked at this. The crowd then cheers and flashes their cameras as confetti shoots out. Then The King and Chick come onto the stage.) Chick Hicks: (chuckles) Hey, McQueen, that must be really embarrassing. But I wouldn't worry about it. Because I didn't do it! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Bob Cutlass: Piston Cup officials have determined that a tiebreaker race between the three leaders will be held in California in one week. (The crowd continues taking pictures of the three leaders.) Chick Hicks: Well, thank you! Thanks to all of you out there! Thank you! (whispers to McQueen) Hey, rook, first one to California gets Dinoco all to himself. (shouts to the crowd) Ah! No, not me! No, you rock, and you know that! (Then the screen shows fireworks exploding in the sky as a blimp named Al Oft watches from above.) Al Oft: Oh, yeah! Whoo! Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes